30 Day OTP
by classicfilmfan
Summary: In an AU where powers are gained once you meet your soulmate, Phineas and Isabella discover that theirs allows them to breathe underwater.


~Phineas' POV~

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Isabella asks me. She's so cute when she says that. Ever since we decided to date on my 10th birthday, I have been so much happier. Now it's autumn, and less than 24 hours before we're back in a classroom. Hard to believe that I still remember the day 3 years ago where we tumbled into Isabella's swimming pool, and were breathing just fine. That was when I discovered that Isabella was my soulmate.

Oh, Isabella. I sure needed a Do-Nothing Day after taking you on a date to Mount Everest yesterday." I reply to my soulmate. Even though we're only 10 years old, Isabella and I have a much stronger bond than even I would have imagined. She grabs my hand, and we're so happy, relaxing under the giant green Sakura tree. Perry is sitting with us, relaxing. It's funny how there are many different powers you can obtain only when you're with your soulmate.

"Izzy, can you believe it took Ferb so long to find out his powers when near his other half, Gretchen? She was right in front of us the whole time." I ask my girlfriend. Why did we not figure it out sooner? I mean, Gretchen is Isabella's best friend, and Ferb is my stepbrother. It's almost like it was set up to happen.  
"How did that not happen earlier?" Isabella replies to me.

"They took longer to figure it out."

It's weird that Perry didn't go missing today. By now, he usually would have gone somewhere, but he didn't. Somehow that just seemed… wrong. Like the sun rising in the west and setting in the east. I scratch my head and I'm thinking about it when Isabella squeezes my other hand.

Isabella seems so relaxed, and I remember all of those times from in between my 7th birthday and when I began dating her that I was a little too obvious about my crush on her. One of those is on a day where Isabella and I went to school, despite the heating systems having failed. We were so focused on cuddling each other for warmth that both Isabella and I didn't absorb any of the knowledge that December Wednesday.

"Oh, Phineas. I could just sit like this forever." Isabella tells me. She has been blushing ever since walking in here, and so have I.

"Oh, Isabella. I haven't been this relaxed since school started." I reply. And I seem to never want this sensation to end, just being outside, holding my soulmate's hand. And it sure seems relaxing to have a Do-Nothing Day to spend alone with Isabella.

Candace comes out and begins whining, like she usually does. "Why did Jeremy decide to take me to Old Yeller for a movie theater date?" I decide to ignore my sister, and relax in the cool autumn breeze.

Irving walks by on the street, holding the hands of what I assume is his soulmate. He takes a photo and says "Awwwwwwwwwwww. Another photo for my collection." It seems like he knows Isabella and I are soulmates. Lately, I've been being annoyed by Irving. His endless stalking of me made him the first student in class that I openly don't want around me.

Soon enough, Isabella starts singing to me, and her voice is even more beautiful than it was during the summer.

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
You let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

As soon as Isabella is done singing, Candace shouts "MOM! Phineas and Isabella forgot their homework!". I realize what we did wrong. We were too infatuated to do our homework. We get up, still holding hands, and go inside to finish our homework. This is going to be boring. In less than 24 hours, we're gonna be back in a classroom.

 **AN:** I will get to the breathing underwater in Chapter 2, where Phineas and Isabella have to cuddle to restore heat after spending 24 hours beneath the waves.


End file.
